somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed!
In this video, I answer some questions you guys had for me! Due to copyright strikes I had to answer some a little vaguely, but I'm sure you understand... Thank you so much to everyone who sent me questions! ''-A-set'' "Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 13th A-set video in the series, and the 19th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【質問】30個以上の質問に高速で答えるっ！【あせとん】 (Shitsumon 30-ko ijō no shitsumon ni kōsoku de kotaeru ~tsu! Aseton) and in Chinese it is 【問答單元】超高速回答30個以上的提問！【賽特兒】 (dānyuán chāo gāosù huídá 30 gè yǐshàng de tíwèn!tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set giving her usual intro, this time within the empty void in space, as she reminds her audience of the announcement she made several videos back, "Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?!" (or "【クリプト・オブ・ネクロダンサー】リズムでたおせ！念願のゲーム実況！【あせとん】" in the Japanese/Chinese version). She thanks all her followers for the questions and promises to answer as many as she can. Suddenly, out of the blue, Evil A-set Chibi appears! A-set is initially confused, but with Evil A-set Chibi offering her assistance in clearing as many questions as possible, they excitedly prepare to tackle them together, with Evil A-set Chibi asking the fan questions while A-set answers them. And so it begins. First on To-Witter: * Q. by Tesa @Lemniscate_Tesa: "Have you seen what I've been up to since GDC?" ** A.: "Could you be... my doppelgänger?!" * Q. by Bombchu @_bombchu_: "Betray or Ally? Which would you choose?" ** A.: "I believe in Bombchu! 'Ally'!" * Q. by JP @jesfrea2000: "What do you think of Ota?" ** A.: "He's a very special friend!" * Q. by ❥ Eden @_whimsoffate: "Opinion on polar bears?" ** A.: "Stop Global Warming!" followed by an image of a cute polar bear in the snow. * Q. by Chroconaut @PacoASecas: "We've seen you playing Zanki Zero, but what is your favourite game series? Also, who is your fav Zero Escape character?" ** A.: "I like the Zero Escape series, too! My favorite character is Kyle!" * Q. by no @thecountryof: "Do you know any games that are currently being worked on, or will Spike not allowed you to talk about them?" ** "I know about the game ''AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES''.'' I mean, I ''was lucky enough to get the very exclusive chance to play it earlier! But what I didn't get the chance to mention in my Let's Play video is that Ota's mom——" from here on, her audio is garbled by static, preventing any of her words to come through. She then continues with, "I would love to talk more if I got the chance!" * Q. by Gabby Snyder @GabbySnyder: "What inspired your choreography and lyrics for Invincible Rainbow Arrow?" ** A.: "It's a secret. I think Ota knows the details. I remember him writing something about it on To-Witter." * Q. by Gaston A. Martinez @Xero_Hige: "Does Ota stand a chance? #WinkWink" ** A.: Probability wise, I would say e to the i pi plus one (eiπ+1)? * Q. by theatregoing witch @osenniytuman: "How did you come up with your catchphrase 'Unless I get abducted or something'?" ** A.: "When I was watching that show with Giorgio Tsuokalos!" featuring a photoshopped image of a weird alien with Giorgio Tsuokalos's hair. * Q. by dragon queen, young and sweet, only dragonteen @spacedaydreamer: "If you could be an actor in a movie, what sort of role would you want to play?" ** A.: "I would take any part, even if it's an alien or a sewer mutant!" Then it's followed by some comments on her video: * Q. by Some Internet Pleb: "What's your thoughts on the Fermi Paradox?" ** A.: "Aliens have already visited Earth. I'm pretty sure I've seen one at Marble." * Q. by Nick Grisanti: "What do you think about Schrödinger's Cat?" ** A.: A cute image of Bastet inside a box with the typical Schrödinger's Cat apparatus is shown, with the cat goddess spouting out a constant slew of "Nya"s. * Q. by Sparda Marco: "What's your favorite sport?" ** A.: "I like all sports, really. Baseball, soccer, basketball, tennis, figure skating, everything! Playing-wise, I like dance, track, and maybe sumo." * Q. by robvadeberg: "What would be your ideal date?" ** A.: "Stay in, order pizza, and play video games! Wooh! I'm feeling it!" contributed by some cute chibi artwork from A-set herself. * Q. by Bane: "Do you think life is unfair?" ** "It is! Like spilling coffee on yourself when you're wearing your favorite outfit, or when it starts to rain and you don't have an umbrella, or getting invited to a pizza party when you're about to start your diet! Totally unfair!" * Q. by Here1s Nyan: "What do you usually do when you aren't recording videos?" ** "Sometimes I play those battle royale video games with Mizuki, or watch that TV show with the dragons and magic. Ooh! Or the one about that hacker that works for a cyber security company!" At the mention of the games and shows, a photoshopped image of Kotaro Uchikoshi in the appropriate costume is shown representing it, along with an image of Mizuki when she is mentioned. After a while, A-set stops and begins admiring the different fanart that has been sent her way. She then proceeds to show off a few of the drawings that have been sent her way. * First is a drawing by @shevi_creates, where Tesa is holding up her hands in a peace sign over her face, which A-set finds super cute. * Then it's another drawing by @shevi_creates, almost exactly the same as the last, except it's glitchy-looking and Tesa has a creepy smile on her face, which A-set finds concerning. * Later it's a drawing of Mizuki by @joseandark (on Instagram) where she's on a trippy merry-go-round ride from Bloom Park, which A-set finds fashionable. * Followed by a giant recreation of Mizuki by @mimzy630, using blocks within Minecraft, which A-set recognizes. * And then accompanied by a picture of a hand-drawn chibi drawing of Tesa by @tinat8m, which A-set also finds cute. * But then A-set is shocked at seeing some fanart of Ota looking cool as DJ U.Kato by @ChaChaChare, which she finds very nice. * Followed by more shocking fanart, but of a different kind, as A-set is left speechless at seeing fanart of Ota, one where he's gender-bent as a girl by @KiGshfdkjusgbf, and another one where he's crossdressing in Sunfish Pocket mermaid uniform by @inkopolis. * She eventually snaps out of it by more fanart by @inkopolis where A-set and Mizuki are taking a selfie together, which, yet again, she finds very cute. * Then comes fanart of A-set herself also in Sunfish Pocket uniform, this time drawn by @fluerichaji while also commissioned by Ota Matsushita himself. A-set has great admiration for her own thighs thanks to the low angle in which she is drawn in. * And lastly, here appears some fanart of A-set holding a portrait frame of a Funyarinpa by A-set by @mr_iwashi. Shevi creates fanart.jpg|Fanart by @shevi_creates|link=https://twitter.com/shevi_creates/status/1123613254813671424 Shevi creates fanart1.jpg|Fanart by @shevi_creates|link=https://twitter.com/shevi_creates/status/1123613383922790400 Joseandark fanart.jpg|Fanart by @joseandark|link=https://twitter.com/mimzy630/status/1121473485493211138 Mimzy630 fanart2.jpg|Fanwork by @mimzy630|link=https://twitter.com/mimzy630/status/1121473485493211138 Tinat8m fanart.jpg|Fanart by @tinat8m|link=https://twitter.com/mimzy630/status/1121473485493211138 ChaChaChare fanart3.jpg|Fanart by @ChaChaChare|link=https://twitter.com/ChaChaChare/status/1113283303069691904 ChaChaChare fanart2.jpg|Fanart by @ChaChaChare|link=https://twitter.com/ChaChaChare/status/1113283303069691904 KiGshfdkjusgbf fanart1.jpg|Fanart by @KiGshfdkjusgbf|link=https://twitter.com/KiGshfdkjusgbf/status/1112349946601226240 Inkopolis fanart.jpg|Fanart by @inkopolis|link=https://twitter.com/mimzy630/status/1124812282628923392 Inkopolis fanart1.jpg|Fanart by @inkopolis|link=https://twitter.com/inkopolis/status/1111374159769034752 Art of Aset as mer-maid.jpg|Fanart by @fleurichaji|link=https://twitter.com/Ota_Matsushita/status/1103010378559086592 Iwashi fanart.jpg|Fanart by @mr_iwashi/@shiiwashi|link=https://twitter.com/mr_iwashi/status/1125860188303568896 A-set thanks all her fans for all the wonderful fanart she's been given, and so she continues on with her questions. She starts by jumping back into To-Witter: * Q. by マジカルガール @madokareko: "What attractions do you like at theme parks?" ** A.: "I like the one where you talk to that sea turtle at that famous park!" * Q. by penne ��‏ @pennelini: "Your nickname is your name in reverse, right? How did you come up with that?" ** A.: "Well... I didn't actually come up with it. My fans did! As for my slogan and stuff, my producer Uchikoshi came up with it, so... I dunno." She giggles after revealing this. Back to the video comments: * Q. by chain.: "Your Let's Play was very cute and fun to watch! I have two questions! If you were to compare yourself to an animal, what would it be? Second question is, what is your favorite urban legend? I'll keep on supporting you!" ** A.: "An animal... I think a porpoise! Favorite urban legends are the Mandela Effect and the Bohemian Grove. You should Google it." * Q. by tea: "Hi, Tesa! I have a question! Do you like anime? What is your favorite?" ** A.: "Yes, I like anime, too! I have too many favorites to pick just one, buuuuut.... *** I like the one where the guy mind controls someone with his eye, *** the space cowboy one, *** the near-future cop one where they catch latent criminals, *** the one about going on a journey to collect 12 swords, *** the girls in a band one, *** the alchemist one, *** the robot one where people from space and Earth fight, *** the one about a book lover that fights with paper, *** The Society for the Study of Moder——" * Q. by 若叶柚希: "The Let's Play was super fun! I have a question for Tesa! What genre of games do you play usually? What game do you wanna play the most right now? I would like to see the Let's Play for this game! I'm rooting for you!" ** A.: "I'll play any genre of game! Action, RPGs, Adventures... Recently, I've been hooked on ''ShovelForge''! It's a sandbox game. If I have the chance, I'll do a Let's Play for it!" * Q. by MangaKev: "I wanna see more Tesa Let's Plays! Is there any chance you will be collaborating with any V-Tubers? '' ** A.: "Thank you so much! I want to do more Let's Plays, too! Am I allowed to do collabs? Please, Spike Chunsoft! I want to, I want to, I want to! Talking by yourself is pretty hard, you know. Please, Uchikoshi!" * Q. by '''lop741741': "I have a question. What are urban legends and cryptids you like?" ** A.: "My favorite urban legends are the Mandela Effect and the Bohemian Grove. My favorite cryptid is Kushii! Living in Lake Kussharo in Hokkaido!" * Q. by Justa Nobody: "Tesa is Uchikoshi in disguise, right? You wouldn't say 'he can be my husband' unless it's you... Just kidding, sorry, please don't get mad at me!" ** A.: An image of Uchikoshi himself is shown, and he speaks, with the voice of A-set, saying, "Yes, of course!" And finally, on Weibo, as responses to one post: * Q. by 扬千朔: "Tesa's taste in games is too good! Will you be continuing to do Let's Play videos? I am always looking forward to your weekly videos!" ** A.: "Thank you very much! I wanna do more Let's Plays, too! I want to... Spike Chun, let me do more Let's Plays! Pleaseee, Uchikoshi!" * Q. by 菲-鲁恩: "What do you usually do on your live streams?" ** A.: "If you have requests on what kind of stream I should do, please let me know! I'll do anything as long as it's okay with the agency! If anyone has ANY suggestions, let me know! I'll be waiting for everyone's comments!" And with around 26 people answered, A-set decides to call it for today. She gives off her usual outro, just like always, and the video ends. ... ... ... Bonus A bonus sections continues off the long list of anime she has watched, and it goes as follows: * ...Study of Modern Visual Culture one, * the one with those people stuck in a VR world, * the one with the pretty headless rider, * the one about the guy who got reincarnated into that squishy blue thing, * the host club one, * the super highschool one, * the one where the otaku pedals superfast on a bike, * the basketball one, * the one with the guy that beats everyone with just one punch, * the one about playing Go with a ghost, * the one where they fight over a cup and characters die left and right, * the one with a guy that can nullify any magic, * the school idol one, * the figure skating one, * the one about being friends with animals, * the time-leaping girl one, * the one where they get chased down for making a time machine, * the sextuplet NEET one, * the one where they change into a girl when they get splashed with water, * the one where the guy learns deadly martial arts after a nuclear war, * the one with the mushi whisperer, * the one where they punish you in the name of the Moon, * the one where the parents transform into pigs and make the main character work, * the one with all those people getting eaten by titans, * the one with that motorcycle in Neo Tokyo, * the one where the guy keeps going over and over even after he dies, * the one about the shield hero, * the one about those poor kids and the monsters... New Information Learned * A chibi purple-haired version of Tesa, which we'll call Evil A-set Chibi joins the roster of drawn characters by A-set. * The real-world people using the accounts @Lemniscate_Tesa, @_bombchu_, @jesfrea2000, @_whimsoffate, @PacoASecas, @thecountryof, @GabbySnyder, @Xero_Hige, @osenniytuman, @spacedaydreamer, @madokareko, @pennelini, @shevi_creates, @mimzy630, @tinat8m, @ChaChaChare, @KiGshfdkjusgbf, @inkopolis, @fluerichaji, @mr_iwari/@shiiwari, @joseandark (on Instagram), Some Internet Pleb, Nick Grisanti, Sparda Marco, robvadeberg, Bane, Here1s Nyan, chain., tea, 若叶柚希, MangaKev, lop741741, Justa Nobody, 扬千朔, and 菲-鲁恩 all exist now within the universe of the video series. * A-set believes in her fans. * A-set considers Ota Matsushita as a close friend, yet states that the odds of the two of them ending up together are at eiπ+1, to which the solution of that is 0. * One of A-set's favorite video game series is Zero Escape, with her favorite character being Kyle Klim. * A-set has played more of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES, and has learned about something that happens to/with Mayumi Matsushita, but the video garbles what she was trying to elaborate on the topic, so it's unclear what she has learned. * A-set has seen certain western TV shows, such as the one with Giorgio Tsoukalos, a fantasy one with dragons and magic, and one about a hacker working in a cybersecurity company''. (See the "Trivia" section for more)'' * A-set would take any role if she could act in a movie. * A-set seems to consider Mama to be an extraterrestrial alien. rude * A-set likes a lot of sports, and allegedly likes sumo wrestling. * A-set's ideal date seems to be a very relaxed casual hangout, as opposed to anything fancy outside. * A-set may or may have not spilled coffee on her favorite outfit, forgotten her umbrella when it started raining, and have been invited to a pizza party as she started a diet (now since discontinued). * A-set plays Battle Royale games with Mizuki. * Several fanart has been shown on the video by A-set, ranging from herself, to Ota Matsushita in various states, and even Mizuki Okiura, too. * A-set reveals her slogan was made up by Uchikoshi. She's unclear on what she refers to as "my slogan and stuff". * A-set compares herself to a porpoise. * A-set likes the legends and stories about the Mandela Effect, the Bohemian Grove, and Kushii. * A-set has watched A LOT of anime. (See the "Trivia" section for more) * A-set likes the game ''ShovelForge'' (parody of the game Minecraft). * A-set is Uchikoshi, confirmed! Featured Characters Featured * A-set ** A-set Chibi ** Evil A-set Chibi * A-set (impostor) (allusions to) * Ota Matsushita (mentioned; fanart) * Bloody Polar Bear (allusions to) * Spike Chunsoft as a whole (mentioned) * Mayumi Matsushita (mentioned) * Giorgio Tsuokalos (mentioned) * Mama (allusions to; image in JP version) * Bastet * Mizuki (mentioned) * Kotaro Uchikoshi (mentioned) * Crush the Turtle (allusions to) * Kushii (mentioned) On To-Witter, video comments, Instagram, and Weibo * @Lemniscate_Tesa * @_bombchu_ * @jesfrea2000 * @_whimsoffate * @PacoASecas * @thecountryof * @GabbySnyder * @Xero_Hige * @osenniytuman * @spacedaydreamer * @madokareko * @pennelini * @shevi_creates * @mimzy630 * @tinat8m * @ChaChaChare * @KiGshfdkjusgbf * @inkopolis * @fluerichaji * @mr_iwari/@shiiwari * @joseandark * Some Internet Pleb * Nick Grisanti * Sparda Marco * robvadeberg * Bane * Here1s Nyan * chain. * tea * 若叶柚希 * MangaKev * lop741741 * Justa Nobody * 扬千朔 * 菲-鲁恩 Locations Featured * A Bright Place * Marble (cameo) Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * The account @Lemniscate_Tesa (which is a shitpost account originally created into fooling people into believing they were A-set's impostor, but now makes regular memes around AI: The Somnium Files) has been acknowledged as A-set's "doppelgänger", although it's more likely A-set just going for a gag. * The questions "Betray or Ally? Which would you choose?" and "Do you think life is unfair?", as well as the fanart made by @mr_iwashi of A-set and a Funyarinpa, are allusions to the Zero Escape series. ** The Funyarinpa is a mascot character mentioned in 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, the choice of Ally and Betray allude to the Ambidex Game within Virtue's Last Reward, and the term "Life is simply unfair" is an oft repeated phrase by the villain of Zero Time Dilemma. * The question "Opinion on polar bears?" stems from the original appearance of the Bloody Polar Bear in "rw nw prt m hrw", whose presence became a meme within the fanbase. * When talking about the choreography and lyrics of "Invincible Rainbow Arrow", A-set comments that Mato made a to-wit about it. She most likely was alluding to Mato's to-wit 6 days prior to the video's release. However: * The western shows that A-set mentioned are: ** Ancient Aliens, the documentary styled series with Giorgio Tsoukalos. ** Game of Thrones, the fantasy story with magic and dragons. ** Mr. Robot, the show about the hacker in a cybersecurity company. * Occult topics that A-set brings up in the video includes the Fermi Paradox, Schrödinger's Cat, the Mandella Effect, the Bohemian Grove, and the Kushii. ** The topic of Schrödinger's Cat is a reference to a common trope found in various visual novels, in particular various games made by AI: The Somnium Files's director Kotaro Uchikoshi, such as his Zero Escape series and the Infinity series. * The video games mentioned in this video are Zanki Zero: Last Beginning, the Zero Escape series, and an unnamed Battle Royale game. ** It's not specified which Battle Royale game it is that Mizuki plays with A-set, but based on popularity (and her age), it's most likely Fortnite. * The commenter Sparda Marco uses a profile picture of Sora from No Game No Life. * The commenter Bane uses a profile picture of Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. * One fanart shown in the video heavily alludes to the A-set impostor, which A-set shouldn't know about; another fanart makes reference to the April Fool's joke of U.Kado's album Otamatic, which occurred while the impostor was controlling her To-Witter account; and another fanart is an allusion to PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN and it's connection to Mizuki, which had only been elaborated in promotional material for the game and not in any of the videos. * The To-Witter user マジカルガール @madokareko uses a profile picture of Felicia Mitsuki and Iroha Tamaki from the mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record, a spinoff to the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * The attraction that A-set mentions is the Turtle Talk with Crush attraction at one of several Disney parks around the world, most likely Tokyo DisneySea. * The To-Witter user penne ��‏ @pennelini uses a profile picture of Jolyne Cujoh, one of the protagonists from the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, particularly the 6th part of the series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean. * The commenter 'lop741741 '''uses a profile picture of the box heavily featured in the free-to-play card game ''Hearthstone. * The different anime A-set mentions are all references to different shows that exist in real life. The list consists of: ** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion – "the one where the guy mind controls someone with his eye" ** Cowboy Bebop – ''"the space cowboy one" ** ''Psycho Pass – "''the near-future cop one where they catch latent criminals" ** ''Katanagatari – "the one about going on a journey to collect 12 swords" ** K-On! – "the girls in a band one" ** The Fullmetal Alchemist series'' – "the alchemist one" ** The ''Gundam series – "the robot one where people from space and Earth fight" ** Read or Die – "the one about a book lover that fights with paper" *** Read or Die is a manga series, which has received an OVA adaptation with the same name, and a full anime sequel series named R.O.D. the TV. Either of these could be the anime series A-set references, R.O.D. the TV ''being the most likely one. ** ''Genshiken – "The Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture one" ** The Sword Art Online series – "the one with those people stuck in a VR world" ** Durarara!! – "the one with the pretty headless rider" ** That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime – "the one about the guy who got reincarnated into that squishy blue thing" ** Ouran High School Host Club – "the host club one" ** My Hero Academia – "the super highschool one" ** Yowamushi Pedal – "the one where the otaku pedals superfast on a bike" ** Kuroko’s Basketball – "the basketball one" ** One Punch Man – "the one with the guy that beats everyone with just one punch" ** Hikaru no Go – "''the one about playing Go with a ghost" ** The ''Fate/ ''series – "the one where they fight over a cup and characters die left and right" ** The ''A Certain series, particularly A Certain Magical Index – "''the one with a guy that can nullify any magic" ** The ''Love Live! School Idol Project series – "the school idol one" ** Yuri!!! on Ice – "''the figure skating one" ** ''Kemono Friends – "''the one about being friends with animals" ** ''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time – "''the time-leaping girl one" ** The ''Science Adventure series, particularly Steins;Gate – "the one where they get chased down for making a time machine" ** Mr. Osomatsu – "''the sextuplet NEET one" ** ''Ranma ½ – "''the one where they change into a girl when they get splashed with water" ** ''Fist of the North Star – "the one where the guy learns deadly martial arts after a nuclear war" ** Mushishi – "the one with the mushi whisperer" ** The Sailor Moon ''series – "the one where they punish you in the name of the Moon" ** ''Spirited Away – "the one where the parents transform into pigs and make the main character work" ** The Attack on Titan series – "the one with all those people getting eaten by titans" ** Akira – "the one with that motorcycle in Neo Tokyo" ** Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World – "''the one where the guy keeps going over and over even after he dies" ** ''The Rising of the Shield Hero – "the one about the shield hero" ** The Promised Neverland – "the one about those poor kids and the monsters..." Category:Promotional Material